akasia
by gula cokelat
Summary: "akasia secara umum bisa berarti keindahan, layaknya negeri ini," sang raja memutar-mutar tangkai, membuat kumpulan bunganya terlihat bagai lusinan matahari mini yang mengabur, "tapi akasia kuning sendiri, artinya adalah...," ia mengangkat kepala, matanya yang dwiwarna berkelip di bawah cahaya senja—"cinta terpendam." / kingdom!au. akamido; akafem!kuro.
1. prologue

**akasia**

Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

_kami tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil apa pun dari menulis fanfiksi ini._

* * *

"Aku mencintaimu," katanya.

_Untuk siapa?_

* * *

**_one day_**

Hari itu, diri dan tubuhnya seakan terpisah; sementara pandangannya naik, setinggi merpati-merpati putih yang merajai angkasa; ia melihat semuanya lewat mata mereka.

Satu-satunya waktu ketika halaman istana dibuka untuk umum, dan dari tempatnya ia memerhatikan titik-titik warna—kerumunan—membanjiri pekarangan beserta riuh rendah. Ia menelengkan kepala, menyandarkannya ke bingkai jendela, berusaha memisahkan suara-suara yang menembus kaca. Ada lonceng yang berdentingan, menelusup ke telinganya. Biasanya, keramaian seperti itu bukanlah hal yang disukainya, tetapi nada dan iringan musik yang membahana itu membunyikan suka, melingkupi rakyatnya yang bersorak-sorai penuh tawa.

_Tentu saja mereka tertawa_, ia membatin, tentu saja mereka tertawa karena hari itu, adalah awal dari kehidupan mereka yang penuh kedamaian. Tentu saja mereka menampilkan wajah bahagia karena dimulai hari itu, mereka akan berhenti berperang dengan kerajaan tetangga. Tidak ada perang, maka tidak ada prajurit yang harus dikirim, tidak ada ayah atau anak lelaki yang harus berpisah dengan keluarganya, tidak ada istri serta anak-anak atau ibu yang akan kehilangan. Tidak ada pajak tinggi yang harus diambil untuk terus membiayai militer. Tidak ada kecemasan; penduduk pesisir dapat makan malam dengan tenang tanpa khawatir peluru meriam dari kapal musuh di lautan menembus atap rumah mereka dan membentuk neraka. Tentu saja mereka senang. Dan itu juga membuatnya senang.

Karena kebahagiaan rakyatnya adalah kebahagiaan dirinya.

_Confetti_ disebar dan makanan ringan dijajakan—seluruh negeri bersuka ria merayakan upacara pernikahan sang raja—dirinya—dan sang putri dari negeri seberang. Arak-arakan melintas dan untuk kesekian kalinya, penuh dengan hiasan bunga akasia kuning yang menjadi simbol nasional; mereka bersorak, memenuhi gendang telinga, mengelu-elukan raja kesayangan mereka.

"Seijuurou-kun."

Ia membalikkan badan, tatapannya bertemu dengan sesosok mungil bergaun biru muda yang mengembang dengan sempurna di sekeliling pinggangnya. Gadis itu melangkah, ada _tuk-tuk-tuk_ pelan tercipta dari sepatunya yang bertemu ubin, ia tiba di hadapannya dan membungkuk, begitu anggun, begitu tanpa cela. Senyum tipis menghiasi bibirnya yang bersemu merah muda bahkan jika tanpa polesan.

"Tetsuna." Untuk suatu alasan yang tidak ia ketahui pasti, senyum menghampiri bibirnya sendiri saat ia mengucapkan nama gadis itu—ah, bukan sekadar _gadis itu_, tapi gadis yang sekarang telah menjadi permaisurinya. Sesi upacara tepat selesai saat lonceng berdentang beberapa saat lalu dan mereka tengah bersiap untuk menghadiri perayaan; sebuah pesta seluruh negeri, untuk mereka berdua, untuk rakyat mereka.

Ia mengulurkan tangan. "Apa kamu siap?"

Senyum itu masih berada di sana. Mata mereka bertemu, dan Seijuurou untuk yang kesekian kali mengatakan pada dirinya sendiri kalau ia menyukai mata Tetsuna; bundar, besar, dan biru terang, seperti langit cerah yang luas tanpa awan di musim panas.

Tangannya yang berbalut sarung tangan menyambut. "Aku akan selalu siap untuk Seijuurou-kun."

Sang raja mengangguk pada pelayan yang berjaga di sisi kanan dan kiri pintu balkon, mereka membukanya secara bersamaan dan suara dunia mengembus semakin keras ke dalam pendengarannya.

Ketika ia melangkah keluar, sekali lagi ia menjadi burung-burung putih yang berterbangan, seakan ia sedang menatap dirinya sendiri—sang raja, ketika ia melangkah bersama sang ratu ke balkon istana.

Tangan keduanya bertautan; sang raja yang tampan dan gagah dengan baju resmi yang didominasi warna merah—sederhana, namun mewah—bersama sang ratu yang rambut panjangnya digelung dan dihiasi tiara perak serta kerudung transparan yang telah tersibak, menggantung hingga punggungnya. Pakaian mereka kontras—merah dan biru—namun pantas dan melebur dalam ungu. Keduanya tersenyum tipis, penuh terima kasih dan limpahan kebahagiaan, di bawah cerahnya langit yang seolah ikut merayakan pesta pernikahan mereka yang meriah.

Seijuurou menarik napas dalam-dalam, menoleh ke segala arah dan merasakan kebahagiaan; dari dirinya yang dielukan, dari jemari mereka yang bertautan, dari suara rakyat yang menggema dalam sorakan, dari pancaran mata mereka yang jumlahnya ribuan.

Dia menatap pengantinnya dengan senyum dan sang pengantin membalas senyumnya. Benar, gadisnya sungguh rupawan saat wajahnya tertimpa sinar matahari—berkilauan, dan untuk saat ini, dunianya benar-benar tersedot sepenuhnya. Untuk permaisurinya. Lewat senyumannya.

Ia baru mengenal Tetsuna selama beberapa bulan, bertemu pun hanya waktu-waktu tertentu dan tidak banyak menit yang telah mereka habiskan bersama. Klasik sekali, memang, jika mengingat pertemuan mereka sebenarnya diawali oleh usaha untuk mendamaikan kedua kerajaan yang selama ini bermusuhan. Raja yang sebelumnya, ayah Seijuurou, selalu mengajarkannya untuk memisahkan antara tugas sebagai pemimpin dan kepentingan rakyat dengan perasaan pribadinya, kecuali satu: tentang pasangannya kelak. Ia pernah berkata kalaupun nanti ratunya adalah seseorang yang dipilihkan demi kepentingan kerajaan, maka cintai juga gadis itu dan perlakukan ia dengan sebaik-baiknya.

Dan Seijuurou telah belajar untuk menyayangi Tetsuna, sementara gadis itu sendiri bukanlah seseorang yang sulit untuk dicintai. Selalu halus dan anggun, pengagum karya-karya klasik (mereka tidak pernah kehabisan topik, dan dari sini Seijuurou tahu kalau Tetsuna berpendidikan baik, sangat baik), misterius dengan caranya tersendiri, dan agak keras kepala—tapi itu bukan masalah, ia menyukai Tetsuna apa adanya; Seijuurou selalu menyukai seseorang apa adanya, meski tidak semua yang berada dalam diri orang itu manis, sukai pahitnya dengan jujur atau tidak sama sekali. Ia tidak suka berpura-pura.

Genggaman tangan mereka bertambah erat.

Pandangan mereka teralih kembali menuju khalayak, menebar senyuman, lebih dan lebih lagi (dan di pikirannya terbersit untuk mengundang semua rakyatnya berpesta di istananya setelah ini—sedikit melanggar peraturan dan tradisi bukan masalah besar, bukan?), lalu benaknya terasa melayang kembali. Bebas, _lepas._

Hari itu, belum terpikir olehnya, kalau suatu saat ia akan berhenti, dan terpaku.

Hari itu, tidak pernah terbayang olehnya kalau burung-burung merpati putih yang terbang bersama pandangannya akan mendarat (dan terkunci) di satu titik.

(Satu titik yang salah.)

* * *

**_one day _****_(and another)_**

Di hari lain, sang raja bertemu dengannya. Ternyata _suatu saat_ itu belum tentu berarti waktu yang lama.

Sebelumnya, sosok itu selalu berdiri di bawah bayang-bayang. Memerhatikan mereka (atau _dirinya_) tanpa senyuman. Tanpa aura kebahagiaan.

Sang raja ingin tahu mengapa.

Orang itu mengenakan kacamata, membuatnya tampak seperti berasal dari kalangan terpelajar—dan pemikirannya benarlah adanya ketika mereka kemudian berbicara, bertukar isi kepala—dan mata sang raja cukup tajam untuk melihat apa yang ada di balik lensanya yang pada waktu itu remuk sebelah. (Sayang sekali hatinya juga cukup, cukup—_sangat_—lemah untuk langsung terkagum pada warnanya.)

Hijau gelap. Serupa emerald. Berkilauan.

Mengapa—

_Indah sekali._

(Ah, rupanya ia bukan mendarat di titik itu, ia hanya jatuh.)

* * *

"Kamu begitu indah," katanya, di sela malam mereka.

Dia terdiam.

"Aku mencintaimu," lanjutnya.

_Untuk siapa, ingin dirinya_ _berteriak,_ _sekencang-kencangnya__, untuk siapa kamu berkata__?_

Bulir air mata jatuh.

"Aku juga."

* * *

**a/n:** halo halo, **alitheia **di sini 'w' saya balik lagi dengan multichapter yang genrenya sangat... menantang ini :') (sayagabisadramaohokohoks) tapi ide yang ditanamkan **tictockingclock **dalam kepala saya itu terlalu menggoda buat ga ditulis jadi kami pun collab, dengan pairing maso yang jalan ceritanya juga ga jauh-jauh dari maso /kamu anyway, semoga bisa dinikmati dan semoga kita bertemu lagi di chapter depan /o


	2. another day

**akasia**

Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

_kami tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil apa pun dari menulis fanfiksi ini._

* * *

_**another day**_

Yang Mulia Akashi Seijuurou adalah orang yang penuh perhitungan.

Ia suka mengamati segalanya, menganalisa, dan mempertimbangkan berbagai probabilitas yang bisa saja terjadi; mungkin itu sebabnya ia selalu memenangi pertempuran-pertempuran serta perang, dan tidak pernah salah mengambil langkah untuk memajukan kerajaan serta mensejahterakan rakyatnya. Mata dwiwarnanya yang mirip kepingan rubi dan emas, seakan-akan mampu melihat masa depan—tapi sebenarnya tidak tepat begitu, ia hanya mempunyai refleks yang sangat bagus dan otak dengan kemampuan proses yang amat baik—sehingga, nyaris tidak ada satu hal pun yang luput darinya.

Yah, _nyaris._

Sekali ini, tidak pernah masuk dalam perhitungannya akan kemungkinan, bahwa suatu hari, pada suatu malam yang sepi, ia akan terjerembap di sebuah gang yang berair dan berlumpur, jauh dari istananya yang megah dan indah, dengan lutut dan siku yang memar. Empat pria bertudung mengepungnya, menodongkan belati-belati setelah dengan tidak hormat menariknya ke sana.

Ia membalikkan badan dan dengan segera bangkit, tangannya siap di gagang pedang tipis yang menggantung di pinggang kirinya, tapi jarak mereka telah menjadi terlalu dekat hingga senjata sepanjang itu hampir-hampir tidak berguna—setidaknya ia tahu, belati-belati itu akan mendarat di tubuhnya lebih dulu sebelum ia berhasil menarik keseluruhan bilah pedangnya. Mereka mendesaknya hingga punggungnya menabrak tembok yang kasar dan dingin, dan ia sadar dirinya telah terpojok.

Sebenarnya, ia paham kalau hal-hal seperti ini tentu saja sangat mungkin untuk terjadi—terutama jika kamu adalah orang yang suka berjalan-jalan sendirian di malam hari—tapi yang tidak pernah tebersit di pikirannya adalah, bahwa hal itu akan terjadi _padanya._

Benak Seijuurou mulai berlari, bertanya-tanya apakah keempat sosok ini adalah orang yang dikirim untuk membunuh raja, atau hanya berandal-berandal biasa yang kebetulan berusaha merampoknya; matanya memindai sekitar, mencari-cari celah untuk menyelamatkan diri, tapi yang bisa ia tangkap dari sela-sela mantel yang mengelilinginya hanyalan pantulan keperakan bulan di genangan air yang terkumpul di jalan.

Ia sesungguhnya tidak membawa harta apa pun dengannya selain nyawanya, dan buku-buku dalam tas kain yang tersampir di sebelah pundaknya, pedangnya mungkin lumayan bagus dan akan mendapat harga tinggi jika dijual, tapi percuma saja berusaha menjelaskan itu pada mereka sekarang—terlebih kalau kemungkinan pertama yang benar, bahwa keempatnya memanglah orang-orang yang sengaja dikirim untuk membunuhnya. Intuisinya mengatakan bahwa tidak ada cara lain baginya selain menghadapi mereka; empat lawan satu—yah, Seijuurou sanggup menangani sebanyak itu … tapi tidak _sekaligus_.

Namun mungkin saja, takdir juga punya caranya sendiri untuk menunjukkan apa yang dimaksud dengan adil. Tahu-tahu saja, belum ada dua detik Seijuurou menyadari bahwa ada sosok keenam yang bergabung bersama mereka semua, salah satu dari lelaki bertudung itu terdorong ke samping. Dengan cepat ia sendiri bertindak, menggunkan momen yang penuh kejutan itu untuk menyerang, dan pada saat itu juga belum terpikir olehnya, kalau peristiwa itu akan menjadi suatu awal dari titik balik dunianya.

* * *

Semua menganggap kalau Seijuurou terlalu banyak bekerja. Petinggi-petinggi kerajaannya berkata begitu, para pelayannya mengatakan hal yang sama, bahkan permaisurinya sendiri juga setuju. Selain berkuda dan bermain catur, sedikit sekali waktu senggang yang benar-benar ia gunakan untuk dirinya sendiri; dalam pesta-pesta pun Seijuurou tidak pernah sungguhan menikmati, ia menyambut dan menyapa tamu-tamunya dengan penuh tata krama, tapi sebenarnya ia hanya sedang mencari kesempatan untuk membentuk aliansi-aliansi atau apa pun yang bisa memajukan perdagangan kerajaan. Mereka—terutama Tetsuna—sering memintanya untuk mengambil jeda sejenak dan beristirahat.

Tapi ia tahu kalau kenyataannya tidak persis seperti yang mereka kira, malahan, Seijuurou merasa kebalikannya. Ia mungkin seorang raja yang berjuang demi rakyatnya, tapi bukan berarti ia seorang lelaki yang tidak egois. Ia justru merasa banyak sekali waktu yang ia habiskan untuk sibuk dengan dirinya sendiri dan benaknya; berpikir, berkhayal, bertanya-tanya; tidakkah mereka sadar bahwa sebagian besar pekerjaan itu sebenarnya ia lakukan dengan "otomatis"? Lagi pula tidak seluruh harinya juga ia habiskan hanya untuk mengurusi kerajaannya, meski ia tahu itu memang tugasnya dan hasil kerja kerasnya membuatnya senang, Seijuurou sadar ia juga sering membaca, memainkan musik, dan menyelinap keluar istana dalam petualangan-petualangan kecil yang hampir tidak diketahui siapa pun.

Khusus yang terakhir ini, sesungguhnya sangat menyalahi aturan, tentunya akan timbul kegegeran kalau sampai mereka tahu bahwa raja mereka pergi tanpa pengawalan. Dan Seijuurou sadar akan hal ini, maka ia lebih suka merahasiakan kepergiannya kecuali pada Reo, Kotarou, dan Eikichi—tiga petinggi kerajaannya yang paling dekat dan paling dipercayainya—dan baru-baru ini bertambah satu orang, Tetsuna, yang selalu saja mengkhawatirkannya. Seijuurou meyakinkan ratunya kalau ia telah melakukan ini selama bertahun-tahun dan tidak pernah terjadi apa pun, jadi ia bisa tinggal dengan tenang dan tidak perlu menunggunya.

Memang sulit menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya ia lakukan ketika meninggalkan istana, tapi Seijuurou sudah biasa tidak dimengerti, tidak jarang juga disalahpahami, sehingga ia berhenti memusingkan soal mencoba membuat orang lain untuk mengerti. Mereka tidak akan benar-benar paham jika tidak mengalami sendiri. Kalau kamu dilahirkan dan dibesarkan dalam lingkungan mewah yang tak tersentuh oleh orang luar, kamu tidak akan merasakan apa artinya hidup di "dunia nyata". Seijuurou tidak bisa duduk-duduk saja di takhtanya yang indah dengan bermahkotakan batu-batu mulia di kepalanya, sementara ia tahu di luar sana masih banyak rakyatnya yang menderita. Ia tahu ia tidak bisa mensejahterakan dan menyenangkan setiap orang, namun ada waktu-waktu tertentu ketika ia ingin terjun langsung, menggapai mereka dengan tangan-tangannya sendiri, berbaur dengan kehidupan yang sesungguhnya.

Untuk melakukan itu, ia tidak membutuhkan statusnya, karena begitu mereka tahu identitasnya sebagai sang raja, semua orang akan memperlakukannya dengan berbeda, dan ia akan berakhir di satu sisi, sementara sebuah jurang terbuka lebar di hadapannya, dan orang-orang lain berada di seberang yang satunya, tidak teraih.

Tapi tidak, ia tidak akan berusaha menerangkan itu pada siapa pun, sebagian karena memang tidak akan pernah dimengerti oleh beberapa orang, sebagian karena kedengarannya agak tidak masuk akal jika diutarakan oleh seseorang sepertinya.

Maka sama seperti hari-hari lain ketika Reo membantunya menyusup keluar istana tanpa ketahuan, siang itu Seijuurou mengenakan jubah polos di atas kemejanya yang sederhana, lalu turun ke jalan-jalan yang berlapis batu, melewati toko dan kios-kios, melintasi alun-alun, membelok ke gang-gang. Ia hafal persis rute itu, setelah jalan pintas yang diambilnya lewat gang terakhir, ia tiba di sebuah jalan besar. Toko-toko berjajar di kanan serta kirinya, orang-orang berjalan—para pria dengan mantel, para wanita dengan gaun mengembang—dan kereta-kereta kuda lewat dituntun oleh kusir. Ia mengenali bagian kota ini sebagai tempat untuk kalangan menengah serta lebih berada, dan beberapa melemparkan pandangan bertanya padanya sekilas saat mereka berpapasan. Ia toh tidak peduli jika ditatap dengan kurang ramah, malah menghibur baginya, ketika membayangkan bagaimana respon mereka jika tahu bahwa ia sebenarnya adalah sang raja.

Sepatu botnya berdetak halus di sepanjang trotoar, sementara matanya memandangi etalase, melihat barang-barang yang dipamerkan di balik kaca; jam-jam mahal, gaun-gaun serta topi bulu yang mewah—apa Tetsuna menyukai yang seperti itu?—peralatan makan serta cangkir-cangkir teh yang antik. Ia juga melewati toko sepatu, penjahit, dan percetakan. Begitu familiernya ia dengan semua toko itu hingga jika matanya ditutup pun, ia akan bisa menyebutkannya satu per satu dan terus berjalan tanpa menabrak.

Tujuan sebenarnya hanya ada satu; di ujung jalan itu, berdiri sebuah bangunan yang tembok batanya telah agak memudar warna merahnya. Tapi semen kelabu yang menyusun empat anak tangga menuju pintunya masih baru, dan pegangan besinya yang dicat hitam juga masih mengilap. Seijuurou mengenali kosen jendela-jendelanya yang berwarna putih, serta lengkungan yang membingkai pintu kayu tebalnya. Ia berdiam sebentar di dasar tangga, memerhatikan tempat lampu minyak yang belum dinyalakan di kedua sisi pintu, lalu membaca sepintas plang yang terpasang di atasnya: _Buku-buku Mayuzumi_.

Kemudian ia menaiki tangga dan masuk tanpa mengetuk, karena memang tidak perlu, dan cukuplah bel yang berdenting di atas pintu itu untuk mengumumkan kehadirannya. Dengan segera buku-buku memenuhi pandangannya; tertata di rak, tersusun di lantai, menyembul dari kotak-kotak. Lusinan lemari yang penuh mengisi ruangan hingga ke langit-langit, di bagian dinding yang kosong di antaranya ditempel berbagai peta, sedangkan di bawahnya ditempati oleh sofa serta kursi-kursi berbantal. Langkah kakinya mengetuk papan dengan halus, selagi jemarinya menyusuri ukiran-ukiran di rak dan bermacam tulisan di sampul buku.

Pada saat itu, si pemilik toko—Chihiro Mayuzumi—seorang lelaki berambut abu-abu yang duduk di balik meja di bagian belakang ruangan, dekat tangga menuju ke atas, mendongakkan kepala dari buku yang sedang dibacanya lalu berkata dengan datar, "Oh, rupanya kamu lagi, Yang Mulia."

Tidak ada jejak hormat sama sekali dalam nada suaranya, malah sedikit mengejek, tapi Seijuurou justru senang, karena Chihiro adalah satu dari segelintir orang yang bersedia meninggalakan seluruh formalitas saat sedang bersamanya meski tahu identitasnya yang sebenarnya. "Siang yang indah, ya, Chihiro?"

"Mungkin. Aku belum keluar seharian ini."

"Apakah ada yang pernah berkata kamu bakal berlumut jika terus-terusan berdiam di sini?"

Kembali sibuk dengan bacaannya, ia menjawab dengan acuh tak acuh, "Kamu pernah mengatakannya sebelum ini, dua kali."

Senyum tipis hinggap di bibirnya ketika ia berjalan menuju tangga. "Apa Shintarou di sini?"

"Dia masuk pagi hari ini. Di atas," katanya cepat, seakan hendak mengusir Seijuurou karena mengusik waktu tenangnya bersama si buku, "sedang bersih-bersih, barangkali."

Keriut anak tangga mengiringi langkahnya menuju lantai dua, tempat perpustakaan Chihiro berada, khusus menyimpan koleksi buku dan perkamen yang tidak dijualnya seperti di lantai dasar. Tepat sebelum menghilang di belokan tangga, Seijuurou menolehkan kepalanya. "Oh, satu lagi."

Butuh lima detik sebelum Chihiro kembali mengangkat kepalanya, dengan ekspresi yang sangat terganggu. "Apa lagi?"

"Tempo hari itu," ujar Seijuurou, "terima kasih sudah mau datang, Chihiro."

Mata kelabu Chihiro mengedip, sekali, dua kali, kemudian ia berkata pelan, "Oh. Yang itu. Kotarou dan yang lainnya merundungku terus untuk datang. Jelas saja."

Seijuurou menyunggingkan senyumnya, mengingat fakta bahwa Chihiro dan Reo, Kotarou, serta Eikichi adalah teman masa kecil sejak sebelum mereka bertiga bekerja untuknya; lewat tiga orang kepercayaannya itu jugalah, ia pertama kali menemukan perpustakaan milik Chihiro.

Ia baru ingin meneruskan gerakan kakinya ketika si pemilik toko tiba-tiba memanggil, "Akashi."

"Ya?"

"Semoga berbahagia, dengan ratumu."

"Terima kasih."

Omong-omong soal tempo hari—ia jadi teringat, kejadiannya sebenarnya hampir dua minggu yang lalu—itu adalah malam pesta pernikahannya. Di antara para tamu yang terdiri dari para bangsawan serta anak-anak raja dari seluruh benua, Seijuurou turut mengundang orang-orang tertentu yang bukan keturunan ningrat, seperti pedagang-pedagang yang paling berpengaruh, seniman, kaum terpelajar, juga beberapa yang menjadi teman pribadinya—seperti Chihiro, dan Shintarou. Tapi justru yang terakhir, juga orang yang paling diharapkannya untuk hadir, sama sekali tidak kelihatan puncak kepalanya selama acara. Ia berkali-kali berkeliling ruangan sembari mengakrabkan diri dengan tamu-tamunya, padahal sebenarnya matanya hanya mencari satu orang. Belakangan ketika mengecek daftar undangan, Shintarou Midorima memang tidak pernah datang.

Banyak sekali hal yang harus diurusnya hingga ia tidak sempat turun ke kota selama dua minggu terakhir, namun setiap matahari terbenam ia terus menghitung berapa hari lagi yang harus dilewatinya tanpa mendengar kabar dari lelaki itu. Sekarang ia merasa kakinya lebih menggebu, menjejak setiap anak tangga dan melangkah di lantai dua dengan tidak sabar. Ia harus tahu kenapa Shintarou tidak hadir malam itu—apa ia sakit? Apa ada sesuatu yang menghambatnya? Apakah ia memang enggan, dan apa alasannya sampai merasa begitu?

Ia bergegas di sepanjang lorong, tiba di hadapan pintu ganda yang berada di tengah dan membukanya, tidak peduli kalau sikapnya siang itu agak tergesa.

Dan sang raja memang menemukannya, sedang duduk di salah satu kursi empuk bersandaran tinggi yang ditempatkan dekat perapian, dengan sebuah buku bersampul tebal tertutup di pangkuannya, dan manik hijaunya yang selalu disukai Seijuurou memandang ke jendela. Cahaya dari luar membias di rambutnya yang sewarna daun; berkali-kali Seijuurou merasa tergoda untuk memetik bunga-bunga yang sedang bermekaran di luar, lalu menghiasnya ke kepala Shintarou.

Lelaki itu menoleh ketika mendengarnya, matanya melebar seketika. "A-Akashi."

"Shintarou," panggilnya dan seketika, mau tidak mau senyumnya terkembang, padahal tadi ia sudah berencana pura-pura marah karena Shintarou tidak datang ke pestanya dan tidak mengabarinya sama sekali. Seijuurou selalu merasa seperti anak kecil setiap kali bersama dengannya, gembira dan main-main; merasa jengkel padanya saja sulit, kelakauan dan ucapan Shintarou, tidak peduli seaneh atau sekeraskepala apa pun, tetap saja membuatnya terhibur. Ia menghapus lengkungan di bibirnya, lalu menghampiri si lelaki yang sedang duduk.

"Kenapa kamu tidak datang?" tembaknya langsung.

"Ke mana?"

"Jangan berlagak bebal," kata Seijuurou, mengambil tempat di kursi satunya, "kamu tahu apa yang kubicarakan."

Di antara mereka ada sebuah meja bundar kecil, di atasnya terdapat satu set cangkir teh. Warnanya hijau pastel dengan gagang serta corak keemasan, dan di dasarnya terdapat gambar bunga-bunga. Meskipun wajahnya datar—kalau bukan masam—Chihiro pastilah punya selera yang manis. Seijuurou hampir terkikik sendiri ketika membayangkan. Ia menempatkan saringan di bibir cangkir dan menyendok bubuk teh, Shintarou yang melihat hendak mengambilalih, tapi ia menghentikannya; Seijuurou tidak suka dilayani. Semua orang selalu melakukan itu untuknya di istana.

Hingga Seijuurou selesai menuang air panas dan mengaduk minumnya, Shintarou tetap bungkam. Ia menunggu sebentar lagi sembari menambahkan gula, tapi lelaki berkacamata itu tetap tidak mau bicara. Seijuurou sengaja berlama-lama mencicipi tehnya, membiarkan cairan kecokelatan itu menuruni tenggorokan dan menghangatkan perutnya, sebelum akhirnya ia kembali berkata, "Shintarou."

"Maksudmu ke pesta pernikahanmu," ujar Shintarou akhirnya, diiringi embusan panjang napas, "ya, aku memang tidak datang."

"Dan kamu tidak memberiku kabar."

"Aku tidak memberimu kabar," ia mengulang.

"Apa kamu punya alasan yang bagus untuk itu?"

"Untuk yang mana," kata Shintarou, "untuk tidak datang ke pestamu atau untuk tidak mengabarimu?"

"Keduanya." Dentingan mengudara ketika Seijuurou meletakkan cangkir. "Kamu tahu, berhentilah memanjangkan pembicaraan, jawab saja pertanyaanku. Kenapa kamu tidak datang?"

Shintarou menaikkan kacamatanya. "Umm, aku tidak punya pakaian yang pantas."

"Aku telah meminta Chihiro untuk mengurus itu."

"Kutolak. Aku tidak mau merepotkan."

"Omong kosong."

"Sungguh begitu kok."

"Kamu temanku, kan?"

Shintarou memandangi bukunya sejenak, ia tidak menatap lawan bicaranya ketika menjawab, "Tentu saja."

"Teman baik?"

"Ya."

"Teman terbaik?"

Ia berdeham, menaikkan kacamatanya lagi. "Terserah kamu mau menganggapnya bagaimana."

"Lalu," kata Seijuurou, "kenapa kamu tidak datang ke pesta pernikahan teman terbaikmu, padahal kamu diundang?"

"Aku hanya tidak bisa—bukan karena alasan penting, kurasa kamu tidak perlu tahu."

"Shintarou," Seijuurou bangkit dari kursinya, mendekatinya dan berdiri tepat di hadapannya. Bayangannya menimpa si lelaki berambut hijau yang mendongak untuk bisa menatapnya. "Jawab saja dengan jujur. Aku tidak akan marah."

Shintarou mengedip. Bibirnya membuka sedikit, tapi jawabannya tidak kunjung keluar. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya, kembali mengarah ke luar jendela. Mendadak ekspresinya terlihat benar-benar perih, dan suaranya terdengar lebih pelan dan sedikit seperti kumur-kumur lantaran dia menutupi bibirnya di antara sela jari yang renggang, "Adik perempuanku sakit parah, aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya. Kamu sudah tahu kalau tinggal dia satu-satunya keluarga yang masih kupunya."

Selama beberapa saat, tidak ada yang mengatakan apa-apa. Hanya detik-detik jam berpendulum di salah satu sudut ruangan yang mengisi udara di sekitar mereka dengan suara. Seijuurou ingin Shintarou menatapnya, tapi ia membiarkan lelaki itu memaku matanya ke arah lain. Sekarang ini mungkin ia tidak terlalu paham bagaimana rasanya takut kehilangan keluarga—karena sejak ayahnya meninggal dalam perang tiga tahun yang lalu, Seijuurou praktis tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi—tapi ia berusaha membayangkan orang-orang terdekatnya yang lain, ia jelas juga tidak mau kehilangan mereka dan mungkin ia bisa mengerti Shintarou dari sisi itu. Ia harap keheningan itu dapat menyampaikan betapa ia bersimpati.

"Aku mengerti." Hanya itu yang ia katakan. Seijuurou melangkah ke arah jendela, membuka kacanya dan merasakan angin musim semi menyapu kulitnya. "Bagaimana keadaannya sekarang?"

Terdengar suara cangkir berdenting. "Sudah baikan. Ini bukanlah sesuatu yang perlu kamu khawatirkan."

"Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak khawatir kalau kakaknya saja sampai tidak datang ke pesta pernikahan teman _terbaiknya_?"

Shintarou kembali membuang muka, membetulkan letak kacamatanya dengan tangan kiri yang jemarinya diperban. "Jadi, untuk apa kamu ke sini hari ini?"

Tawa Seijuurou keluar dalam bentuk dengusan. "Tentu saja untuk mencarimu, memangnya aku punya alasan lain?"

Lima langkah dari jendela, di sisi lain perpustakaan itu, terdapat sebuah meja tulis besar dari kayu mahoni. Di atasnya tersedia lampu minyak, lembaran kertas, dan pena serta botol tinta. Di salah satu sudutnya bertengger sebuah miniatur kapal pelayaran yang dirakit dengan teramat teliti, dan sebuah bola dunia yang sudah tua namun kondisinya masih sangat bagus. Di sudut yang satunya terbaring sebuah papan catur, sederhana saja, tidak seperti miliknya yang ada di istana, tapi terawat. Toh meski semua yang ada di sana sebenarnya milik Chihiro, ia selalu terlalu sibuk dengan buku-bukunya sehingga papan catur dan bidak-bidaknya itu pun lebih sering dimainkan oleh Seijuurou bersama Shintarou.

"Kamu belum bosan-bosan juga dengan permainan itu?"

"Dan kamu juga belum menyerah berusaha mengalahkanku, kan?"

"Mana mungkin," dengus Shintarou. Ia memindahkan nampan berisi teko dan cangkir-cangkir ke meja tulis, dan Seijuurou membawa papan itu ke meja bundar yang berada dekat perapian. Mereka duduk dengan nyaman di kursi masing-masing, lalu memulai permainan—yang pada akhirnya, selalu dan selalu saja dimenangkan oleh Seijuurou. Kemudian mereka akan menyusun bidak-bidak itu lagi satu per satu, karena Shintarou tidak pernah lelah menantangnya bermain meski ia tahu ia selalu kalah.

Di saat-saat duduk berhadapan itu, mereka akan mengobrol, tentang apa saja, hari-hari Seijuurou di istana, buku-buku yang dibaca Shintarou; atau cukup dengan diam, menikmati keberadaan satu sama lain dan tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing. Pada momen seperti itu juga, banyak sekali hal yang berlarian dalam kepala Seijuurou, sering kali ia memikirkan tentang Shintarou, buku-buku di ruangan itu yang akan direkomendasikan padanya, juga tentang waktu ketika pertama kali mereka bertemu.

Bisa dibilang, tidak ada yang spesial tentang pertemuan mereka. Kisah-kisah yang dibaca atau didengarnya sering kali menceritakan perkenalan yang terkesan begitu penuh campur tangan takdir, tapi yang terjadi padanya dan Shintarou benar-benar alamiah. Kejadiannya ketika ia baru mulai menyelinap keluar istana, waktu itu ia masih seorang pangeran, dan untuk yang pertama kalinya ia mengunjungi perpustakaan Chihiro. Di tempat itulah mereka pertama kali juga melihat satu sama lain—meski tidak berkenalan secara resmi hingga berminggu-minggu berikutnya (mereka bahkan baru bertukar nama setelah setengah lusin permainan catur).

Mendiang ibu Seijuurou mengajarkannya untuk menatap orang lain ketika bertemu—karena dari sanalah kamu bisa menemukan cerminan dari jiwa mereka—dan ia selalu melakukannya, memandang ke mata orang-orang yang ada di hadapannya dan mencoba membaca seperti apa mereka sebenarnya, berusaha mengerti perangai mereka dan apakah ia akan menyukainya (benar-benar berguna untuk menilai utusan negara lain ataupun para petinggi kerajaan yang penuh dengan penjilat). Sewaktu Seijuurou meneliti mata Shintarou, lelaki itu menatapnya balik, dengan sorot yang keras dan sulit dibaca. Bulu mata bawahnya sangat lentik, dan dari balik lensa kacamatanya ia bisa melihat kalau warna matanya sangat hijau; seperti rimbun pohon yang ditembus Seijuurou di hutan-hutan ketika ia sedang berburu, seperti zamrud yang menghiasi liontin-liontin dan piala-piala emas yang dipajang di rumahnya. Detik itu juga ia memutuskan kalau ia menyukai mata Shintarou, dan ia pasti akan menyukai orangnya juga.

Benar saja (karena rasa-rasanya, Seijuurou memang tidak pernah salah, kan?), mereka dapat berteman dengan baik—sebaik-baiknya lengkap dengan segala sindiran-sindiran, komentar sarkastis, serta debat berkepanjangan dari dua orang yang sama-sama keras kepala. Tapi itulah yang ia sukai dari hubungan mereka, bahkan setelah mengetahui bahwa Seijuurou adalah keluarga kerajaan, Shintarou tidak memperlakukannya dengan berbeda. Ia tidak mendadak berubah hormat, mengurangi sifat batunya, ataupun menggunakan kata-kata sopan dan mencari muka di depannya. Karena itu juga, saat bersamanya Seijuurou dapat menjadi dirinya sendiri. Ia menanggalkan tata cara berkelakuan bangsawan yang telah ditanamkan padanya sejak kecil, ia berkata dan tertawa dengan bebas, ia mengomentari hal-hal yang biasanya pasti akan ditahannya.

Shintarou baginya seperti pelarian tersendiri, dan ia sangat menghargai keberadaan lelaki itu hingga sekarang. Ia hanya terkadang bertanya-tanya, apakah Shintarou juga menganggapnya sama pentingnya seperti Seijuurou memandangnya?

* * *

Bulan sudah naik ketika Seijuurou akhirnya melangkah keluar perpustakaan dengan tas berisi buku-buku di pundaknya. Shintarou berkali-kali memperingatkannya untuk tidak pulang ketika hari sudah gelap, dan beberapa kali ia memang menghabiskan semalaman di tempat Chihiro, menunggu pagi tiba. Tapi kali itu ia tidak bisa tinggal, karena ada janji pada keesokan siangnya dan ia harus bersiap-siap; lagi pula, Seijuurou telah melewati gang dan jalan itu puluhan kali dan lebih dari yakin kalau ia cukup bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri.

Cukup bisa—sampai ia terpojok di tembok dengan bilah-bilah yang ditodongkan ke arahnya. Maka kembali lagi ke Seijuurou yang mengira-ngira apakah para pria yang mengepungnya ini hanyalah pencuri biasa, atau pembunuh bayaran yang sengaja dikirimnya. Yang mana pun, bagaimana mereka bisa tahu jadwalnya dan menunggunya malam ini—oh, lebih tepatnya, apakah mereka tahu kalau dirinya adalah sang raja? Tapi mungkin soal mereka sadar atau tidak akan identitasnya sebenarnya tidaklah lebih penting dari keselamatannya sendiri. Bukannya ia takut mati—ia yakin kok dirinya bakal menang—entah bagaimana caranya—dengan keajaiban, barangkali.

Lalu seperti menjawab pikirannya, keajaiban itu datang dalam sesosok jangkung yang mendadak muncul entah dari sisi mana dalam gang yang gelap itu. Ia menjatuhkan satu orang, dan Seijuurou, meski belum sepenuhnya yakin kalau sosok itu adalah orang yang dikenalnya, memanfaatkan momentum dan menghunus pedangnya sendiri. Ia membenamkan lututnya ke perut salah satu lelaki itu lalu menghantam belakang kepalanya dengan gagang pedang—peduli setan dengan tata bertarung bangsawan yang terhormat, dalam keadaan hidup dan mati kan semua cara dilegalkan—kemudian menebas yang satunya lagi, cukup cepat untuk menggoresnya sekilas meskipun ia menghindar.

Tersisa dua, Seijuurou memusatkan perhatiannya pada lelaki yang baru saja mengelak pedangnya, yang sekarang memasang kuda-kuda dan menyiapkan belatinya. Dalam saat-saat singkat itu, sang raja dapat menangkap matanya yang melirik ke kanan dan kiri—seakan berusaha memastikan di mana rekan-rekannya—tepat sebelum pandangannya kembali fokus, Seijuurou menyerang, mengayunkan pedang tipisnya tanpa ampun (begini-begini juga kan lawannya saat berlatih pedang adalah Kotarou—pemain anggar tercepat di seluruh negeri).

Mungkin tidak semua orang akan mengerti, tapi ada adrenalin tersendiri yang tercipta ketika ia menggerakan senjatanya. Seijuurou tidak pernah takut kala ia harus turun ke medan pertempuran, terlebih ia tahu akan baik-baik saja karena ia yakin dirinya selalu menang. Saat-saat ia harus membela negaranya dari pasukan musuh, melebarkan teritorinya, melakukan invasi—rasanya seluruh kerja kerasnya terbayar begitu lawan hancur bertekuk lutut di bawah kakinya; karena hanya dirinyalah yang selalu benar, karena ia absolut, karena Akashi Seijuurou—

Lawannya tumbang. Bilah pedangnya ternoda cairan gelap.

Kemudian tubuh Seijuurou mendadak menegang, matanya melebar, ia berbalik—

"Akashi!"

—suara Shintarou.

Lalu ada suara lagi—seperti orang yang tercekat—dan lelaki yang sedetik lalu berada di belakangnya jatuh ke tanah dengan suara berdebam. Darahnya menciprat seperti air terjun mini yang hanya muncul sekilas.

Mengatasi rasa keterkejutannya, hanya ada satu kata yang bisa diucapkannya dalam antiklimaks, "Shintarou?"

Dan memanglah benar dirinya sedari awal, kalau sosok yang menyelamatkannya adalah seorang lelaki berambut hijau yang baru saja berpisah dengannya di depan perpustakaan beberapa menit lalu. Ia melangkah mendekat dengan agak gontai, lalu berhenti di bagian gang yang mendapat cahaya bulan, menjatuhkan pisaunya yang kotor ke tanah; rahangnya keras dan napasnya memburu, lensa kacamatanya juga remuk sebelah, tapi mata Seijuurou cukup tajam untuk bisa melihat lebih dari itu, dan ia bisa melihat apa yang ada di baliknya; sepasang manik yang menyala-nyala.

(Sayang sekali hatinya juga cukup, bukan, _sangat _lemah untuk yang kesekian kalinya terkagum pada warnanya; begitu hijau, seperti kerikil yang dikubur lama hingga dipenuhi dengan lumut di setiap sisinya.)

Seijuurou berdiri di sana dengan kaku, memerhatikan setiap inci wajah lelaki yang tersiram sinar keperakan itu. Napasnya sendiri masih cepat, namun ia berusaha mengaturnya agar kembali normal. Pikiran-pikiran berkecamuk dalam kepalanya, memperhitungkan segalanya dalam potongan-potongan adegan yang berlompatan; ketika ia melambaikan tangannya pada Shintarou sesudah mereka menuruni tangga menuju pintu masuk perpustakaan dan berjalan ke arah masing-masing, ketika ia mengambil belokan-belokan serta jalan pintas yang biasa digunakannya, ketika ia ditarik dari samping begitu melewati gang yang sesungguhnya telah dilaluinya berkali-kali, hingga akhirnya ia terpojok, melawan, dan sekarang berada di sini.

"Kamu baik-baik saja?" tanya Shintarou pelan.

"Jangan konyol, harusnya aku yang bertanya begitu," kata Seijuurou, "apa yang kamu lakukan di sini?"

"Aku sedang dalam perjalanan pulang."

"Bukannya kamu bilang rumahmu di arah yang sebaliknya?"

Ia tidak menjawab.

"Apa kamu khawatir jadi kamu mengikutiku?"

Ia tetap diam saja.

"Shintarou," Seijuurou mendesak, kemudian matanya turun mengikuti tangan si lelaki dan mendapatinya sedang memegangi sisi perutnya, "kamu berdarah."

Ia melangkah mundur, enggan. "Bukan apa-apa."

"Shintarou, kamu berdarah!" Seijuurou maju, menarik tangannya dengan paksa, menyingkap noda merah yang membasahi bagian depan tunik yang dikenakannya.

Tangannya ditepis dengan segera, disertai gumaman cepat Shintarou, "Cuma tergores."

"Apanya yang cuma tergores!" Ia membuka jepit jubahnya dan melipatnya asal dengan terburu-buru, membentuknya menjadi sebuah gumpalan, lalu menekankannya ke luka Shintarou hingga ia meringis. "Tahan itu, kamu bisa berjalan? Kita kembali ke tempat Chihiro, aku akan meminta kereta."

"Kamu tidak perlu repot," Shintarou berujar di sela-sela napasnya, "aku bisa melakukannya sendiri."

"Aku terkadang tidak yakin apakah kamu kelewat keras kepala atau hanya benar-benar bodoh," tawa kecil penuh ironi lolos dari bibirnya ketika mereka terseok-seok melewati tubuh salah satu lelaki yang terbaring di genangan darahnya sendiri, kemudian ia sadar kalau itu bukanlah saat yang tepat untuk berkomentar sarkastis, "diam saja dan jangan mati."

"Aku tidak akan mati hanya ka—"

Sang raja menariknya mendekat, gerakan itu mengejutkannya dan ia nyaris kehilangan keseimbangan, jarak mereka menjadi sangat tipis hingga embusan napas Seijuurou terasa di wajahnya. Mereka bertatapan, Shintarou membelalak. "Aku sungguh tidak mau terjadi apa-apa padamu, apa kamu tidak mengerti juga, _Shin_?"

Yang ditanya hanya mengkaku, matanya berkata ia ingin menjawab namun bibirnya rapat.

Seijuurou menuntunnya keluar dari gang itu dan membelok, kembali menyusuri jalan menuju perpustakaan. Ia berjalan cepat, tapi berkali-kali melirik Shintarou, seakan memastikan bahwa lelaki itu masih bersamanya meski sebelah tangannya ada di punggung si rambut hijau, berjaga-jaga seandainya ia mendadak jatuh.

"Kenapa kamu melakukan itu?" tanyanya. "Kenapa kamu menerima serangan itu demi aku?"

"Jangan salah mengira," Shintarou mendengus keras-keras, lalu menarik napas tajam yang terlihat menyakitkan, lelaki itu mengalihkan matanya sedikit saat berkata, "aku juga tidak mau apa-apa terjadi padamu."

"Kamu bisa saja kehilangan nyawamu."

Ia menoleh. "Aku tidak keberatan."

"Shin—"

"_Akashi_."

Dua pasang kaki itu berhenti; di sisi mereka pintu perpustakaan tujuan tengah mengamati keduanya. Seijuurou memandangnya, dengan sikap tubuh yang mendesak, bermaksud memberitahu betapa pentingnya bagi mereka untuk bergegas sekarang. Tapi Shintarou sama sekali tidak terburu-buru, ia malah menegakkan tubuhnya meski itu nampak nyeri, dan berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk menyunggingkan senyum tipis yang hampir tidak bisa dibedakan dengan meringis.

"Aku tidak keberatan, karena kamu sendiri yang bilang," ujarnya, "kalau kita berdua adalah teman_ baik_—kan?"

Yang Mulia Akashi Seijuurou adalah seorang raja dan ahli strategi yang hebat, perhitungannya tak pernah salah: detail dan penuh presisi, dan ia cukup bangga dengan itu—namun baru kali ini ia menyadari betapa dirinya salah; belum pernah terpikir olehnya bahwa hubungannya dengan lelaki yang selama ini ia kira teman baiknya, ternyata jauh lebih dalam dari yang ia sangka.

* * *

*** Freyja Lawliet****  
**_sudah dilanjut, freyja-san, terima kasih sudah membaca dan review ya :3_

*** Remah-Remah Rengginang****  
**_'pho' gitu ya HAHA (/crydipojokan /kalianyangbikinwoi)—terima kasih sudah membaca dan review, nate :')_

*** sei heichou****  
**_tau aja kalau ini isinya selingkuh-selingkuhan www /heh jangan khawatir, sei-san, di sini ada kopi, dia kan paling jago menyiksa kokoro :^) /digamvar  
cinta yang entah buat siapa memang menganiaya hiks hiks /kenapakamuikutan /pergisana  
terima kasih lho sudah membaca dan review /o_

*** shizuka clytaemnestra****  
**_halo shizu /o/ (untung saya udah mantanan sama kimia sejak kelas dua :^) /digeprakshizu /digeprakjas)  
apalah nasib kita multishipper yang hatinya terbelah dua, bingung mau dukung yang mana /bergulingkesudut hehe saya memang nyomot referensi dari situ kok waktu nambahin :^) /yha  
menjeritlah ke jas karena dia yang ngerjain chapter kemarin, saya mah cuma nambahin (baca: bukan saya yang sado) /hehkamu  
nah di chapter yang ini malah full momen ohokmidoakaohok, meski ga semaso kemarin dan panjangnya ga tau diri karena saya memang selalu bablas kalau nulis hahaha ;;; tapi chapter depan giliran tetsuna juga kok, dan jas yang megang, jadi tenang saja pasti bakal menghancurkan hati :') /AL ah, longlast ga ya—kita lihat saja di endingnya www /buang terima kasih sudah membaca dan review, shizu! owo  
_

terima kasih buat semua yang sudah mengikuti serta review, sampai jumpa di chapter depan! :D


End file.
